poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Meet Kai, Robotboy and Conker/Find the Keyblade, Crest and Sword
Luffy and his crew are falling into Darkness Luffy: Now we can be... one of Darkness. His hat fell off and someone grab it and it was Kai, Robotboy ￼ and Conker Kai: Look. Conker: I have never seen a human before. Even that Skeleton, Long Nose and a Raccoon. Robotboy: I think he's a Reindeer. They save them from falling into Darkness Zoro: Who are you? Conker: There's no time to talk! They saw swarm of Heartless Sanji: Heartless. Robotboy: That is right, Pirate. They are fighting them and they defeated them Conker: Better not push our luck. Gosh, I never thought find you and your new friends in the realm of Darkness, that's for sure. So, um, what happen? Luffy: Have you seen our friends? Kai: No, just you and your crew. Nami: We're sorry. The Darkness in this place it's getting to us. Conker: Oh. but, you'll be okay. Zoro: Right. Conker: Say how did you end up in the Darkness? Usopp: Can you tell us first, how long we been here? Robotboy: A Whole Week. Conker: So why are you here? Luffy: When our Friends from another world help us save my Crew from Barbosa,￼ we save her and even defeated him. And even though the Medalliums has been stolen from the Organization 18 Animals, we got them and stop the Curse. And even though, my friend Ace the Bunny, Taz, Daffy and Wile E Coyote will see us again in our world, but then our world is gone. Robotboy: I'm so sorry about your world. Usopp: What about you? How did you ended up here? Conker: Mickey, Fuyunyan, Bugs and Optimus gave us a Mission. They want us to go around the Realm of Darkness to find the Keyblade for Me, a Sword for Kai and a Crest for Robotboy, he wants it to research about Digimon and Digivices. Since we got here, we noticed that four world has been fall into Darkness, and we know that the world are still in danger now, and i noticed the heroes from the world are safe somewhere in other worlds, just like you. And after we got here, we felt a warm strange lights. We came here to help you. They noticed that their Wayfinder ￼is helping them Luffy: The Charms. Chopper: So they were helping, our friends wants you to find us, so we can get out of here. Usopp: And Four world are in danger. We have to get out of here. Robin: So, what about the heroes from their world? Are they okay? Kai: We still haven't find them. Brook: It's okay, as long as they're okay. They can fight their way out, and I know they will find somewhere else from them to be safe. Conker: Okay, they will be fine. As long as someone was there. Franky: And we noticed the Thousands Sunny, Our Ship is somewhere in the Darkness. Kai: Don't worry, we'll find your ship. Once we find the Keyblade, Crest and the Sword. So we can go home together. Sanji: So you know way out? Robotboy: Oh, umm.... Our friends were so busy finding the way in for us, that we didn't give in a lot of thought to where they'd be a way out. But, together we'll sure to find one. They laugh Nami: You didn't change are you? They laugh together Conker: May our hearts be our guiding key. Robin: What is that, Squirrel? I never heard of that one. Conker: Keyblade, Digidestined, Digimon and Warrior Wielders used to say those words to each other. And now, it's something I like to try and remember. So, ready? All: Ready! They arrived in this world and they saw Chima, Fairy Tail World and Blue Dragon collide into ruins Luffy: Whoa. Conker: So many worlds has lost and now they're trap here. Kai: Now I get it, we're getting warmer. Robotboy: Guys, if this is where those heroes first got the Sword, Keyblade and Digivices, it also must be where we'll find it counterpart. The blade, Keyblade and Crest of Darkness has gotta be here on the dark side of their world. Then it's shaking Kai: We have to be quick, let's go! Then they saw swarm of Heartless, they are fighting them and they defeated them Conker: Let's hurry. Kai: Please. Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:MRJOJOUK3 Category:Ryantransformer